After a Long Time
by Kim Sang Hyun
Summary: Sequel : After a Long Time. An Alternate Universe. Out of Character. GenderSwitch. Rate T. / a Kaisoo fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

After a Long Time.

.

A SongFict. An Alternate Universe. Standard warning applied. GenderSwitch.

Disclaimer : Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah milik Exo-L. After a Long Time adalah milik Baek Ji Young. Lirik dalam bahasa indonesia milik haerajjang-dot-wordpress -dot-com . Dan saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dari Fict ini.

.

.

.

_Setelah sekian lama hingga saat aku datang kemari saat ini_

_Aku merindukan masa itu, hingga tanpa sadar aku memikirkan kehidupan saat itu_

_Karena dirimu yang terus menerus melangkah di mataku_

_Kenangan saat-saat menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti bintang bertaburan, namun bagaimana dengan dirimu?_

.

.

Angin musim gugur berhembus membawa daun-daun _Mapple_ bertebaran ke seluruh penjuru taman di sudut kota.

Seorang gadis yang sedang duduk disebuah bangku ditaman, mengambil satu helaian daun yang terjatuh di pahanya.

Menatapnya membuat ia terkenang seseorang yang sempat mengisi relung hatinya.

Bukan, bukan sempat. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih ada laki-laki itu dihatinya.

Kim Jongin.

Pemuda yang ia taksir lalu dengan berani ia mengatakan cintanya pada laki-laki itu.

Saat itu awal musim gugur, di taman belakang sekolah dekat pohon _Mapple_ besar yang menaungi mereka.

Dan sayangnya hubungan itu harus berakhir setelah musim gugur hampir berakhir.

Dia sangat ingat bagaimana dinginnya cuaca yang hampir membekukan jemarinya yang tidak menggunakan sarung tangan.

Bagaimana perihnya denyutan di dadanya kala pemuda itu mengatakan akan melanjutkan sekolah di luar kota dan dia tidak ingin terikat.

Dia tersenyum kala itu, senyum paling memilukan yang pernah ia sunggingkan.

Ya, walaupun setelahnya ia juga berangkat ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Tapi ia sungguh tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan manis itu.

Walau tidak pernah berkencan.

Walau Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan mencintainya, tetap saja ia sangat menyayangi laki-laki itu.

Tetap saja ia berdebar ketika Jongin menggenggam tangannya saat mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Jongin adalah cinta pertamanya.

.

.

_Dapatkah kau melihatku saat aku menantimu di sini?_

_Dapatkah nantinya aku menyatakan perasaanku?_

_Aku merindukanmu, bahkan lebih merindukanmu_

_Karena dirimu, aku hanya tahu tentang dirimu_

_Kehidupan tanpamu, semua penuh dengan penyesalan_

_Tanpa dirimu, aku merasakan banyak kehampaan_

_Hari inipun langkah kakiku merindukan tempat ini,tak dapat beranjak dan memanggilmu._

_._

.

' Aku merindukanmu. Sangat.' Bisiknya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo tersadar ketika angin berhembus semakin dingin dan menusuk.

Segera ia bangkit lalu berjalan agak cepat keluar taman.

Brukk

Kyungsoo terduduk di jalan setapak yang menghubungkan taman ketika ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Atau justru dia yang menabrak orang tersebut.

" _Mianhamnida_, _Agashi_." Ada tangan seseorang yang terjulur kehadapan Kyungsoo. Dia menyambutnya, lalu orang itu menariknya untuk berdiri.

" Sekali lagi maaf." Orang itu kali ini membungkuk.

" _Gwaenchana_." Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung, dia jadi tidak enak hati, padahal dia juga yang salah kan, karena berjalan begitu terburu-buru.

Senyumnya memudar kala orang itu mengangkat wajahnya.

" J-Jongin-ah..." matanya membola.

" Kyungsoo-ya," Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

" Apa kabar?" Sambungnya.

" Baik. Kamu?" Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan situasi ini.

Dia sangat bahagia, tentu saja.

Tapi... ada rasa takut terselip dihatinya.

" Aku ingin mentraktirmu minum kopi." Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah mengajaknya berkencan.

Eh? Kencan?.

Angin musim gugur yang dingin sepertinya membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona.

.

.

_Saat bertemu kita berbagi cerita, cerita dimana hanya kita berdua yang tahu_

_Sepertinya aku tak dapat menghapus, membuang, dan melupakannya_

_Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke jalan cukup lama_

_Kenangan yang kusukai saat melewati jalan ini terus menerus muncul sehingga menghentikan langkah kakiku_

.

.

_Flashback_.

" Aku menyukaimu." Kata seorang gadis sambil menunduk.

Didepannya berdiri seorang pemuda, kapten klub ekskul basket di sekolahnya.

" Oke, sekarang kau adalah pacarku." Hanya itu, dan pemuda itu meninggalkannya sendirian dalam keadaan sangat bingung.

Dia hanya diam sampai beberapa menit, lalu memekik senang setelahnya.

Keesokan harinya ia sudah menemukan pemuda itu menjemputnya didepan rumah untuk berangkat bersama kesekolah.

Istirahat bersama di atap sekolah sambil memakan bekal bersama. Tertawa ketika kekasihnya itu menceritakan hal lucu tentang teman-teman satu klubnya. Sehun atau Chanyeol, Kyungsoo kurang begitu hafal.

Mengantarnya pulang atau bahkan pemuda itu menunggunya selesai dari kegiatan klubnya. Padahal Kyungsoo tidak pernah menunggui Jongin.

Itu karena ayah Kyungsoo yang terkadang jadi mendadak cerewet ketika putrinya pulang terlambat saat tidak ada jadwal kegiatan tambahan.

Mereka tidak pernah bermasalah. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Walau setelah satu bulan menjalin hubungan mereka jadi jarang berkomunikasi lantaran ujian akhir sekolah sudah mendekat.

Mereka yang kebetulan sama-sama anak kelas tiga -namun berbeda ruang kelas, mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing.

Namun hubungan mereka tetap tidak diwarnai pertengkaran.

Sampai hari itu.

Ujian yang memang telah berlalu sedikit memberikan mereka ruang untuk bertemu.

Jongin mengajaknya kencan.

Demi tuhan, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka pergi kencan.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan pakaian terbaiknya.

Sebegitu senangnya, ia jadi melupakan udara musim gugur yang begitu menusuk karena sudah memasuki akhir, yang artinya sebentar lagi adalah musim dingin.

Kyungsoo hanya memakai pakaian yang tidak begitu tebal.

Tanpa mantel, syal apalagi sarung tangan.

Hanya baju terusan dan cardigan berwarna peach pastel yang ia kenakan.

Ia menunggu dengan sabar, duduk di bangku taman yang yang sudah dipenuhi oleh dedaunan berwarna kuning keemasan, tanpa menyingkirkannya terlebih dahulu.

Sedikit mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya agar lebih hangat.

Kemudian Jongin sudah berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Dengan syal abu-abu yang melilit lehernya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, namun tidak dibalas oleh pemuda itu.

Sekarang Kyungsoo tau kenapa Jongin mengajak -yang ia sangka- kencan.

Kyungsoo tidak menangis.

Tidak menampakkan raut kecewa.

Sehingga Jongin juga tidak begitu terlihat merasa bersalah.

Namun ia menolak untuk diantar pulang.

Ingin berbelanja terlebih dulu katanya.

Namun Jongin tau kalau gadis itu sedang mengindarinya.

Sebelum berpisah, Jongin melepaskan lilitan syalnya lalu memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Pemuda itu kali ini yang tersenyum dan Kyungsoo yang kali ini tidak membalas.

Setelah itu mereka tidak bertemu lagi.

Sampai 5 tahun setelahnya.

Di taman yang sama, di musim yang sama pula, mereka bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

" Kau memakainya?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi menunduk jadi menatap Jongin.

" Apa?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti. Lalu matanya melihat ke arah pandangan mata Jongin yang menatap ke arah syal yang melilit lehernya.

" O-oh... ini. Iya." Sambungnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Sedikit malu ketahuan merindukan pemuda itu. Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin tertawa.

Suara tawanya saja sudah begitu merdu, Kyungsoo jadi makin salah tingkah dengan pemikirannya barusan.

Oh, dia begitu mengagumi pemuda ini.

Dulu dan sekarang atau sampai kapanpun. Tidak akan berubah.

" Tidak suka cokelatnya?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

" Suka kok." Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa tidak diminum?" Mendengarnya Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat _mug_-nya lalu meminum cokelat panas yang Jongin pesankan untuknya dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya Jongin yang memesan cokelat panas, tapi begitu ditanya ingin memesan apa, 'sama dengan kamu saja' jawabnya.

Jongin tertawa lagi melihat Kyungsoo yang jadi patuh seperti itu.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Jongin ini gila atau apa? Pikirnya.

" Apa kamu tau kalau teman- teman kita baru saja mengadakan reuni?" Jongin masih berusaha mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

" Tidak, aku baru kemarin pulang dari tokyo. Aku... kuliah di sana." Jongin cukup kaget mendengarnya.

Ia tidak tau kalau Kyungsoo berencana kuliah di luar negeri.

" Oh."

" Ah, aku harus segera kembali." Kata Kyungsoo, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kekakuan ini.

Jongin terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya.

" Aku ingin meminta nomor ponselmu." Katanya sambil mendorong smartphone hitamnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil lalu membuka tanda kuncinya.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya karena kaget melihat fotonya lah yang menjadi wallpaper ponsel Jongin.

Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika mengetikkan nomor ponselnya sendiri.

Lalu dengan cepat ia mengembalikannya ke Jongin.

Kemudian ia berdiri " Sampai jumpa lagi." Ia menunduk.

Lalu berjalan melintasi Jongin untuk menuju pintu keluar dari coffe shop ini.

Jongin menahan tangannya.

" Biar ku antar." Katanya ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya seolah bertanya.

" Tidak perlu repot Jongin-ah." Tolaknya halus. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jongin menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

" Apa aku terlambat?" Jongin bertanya, entah pada siapa.

.

.

_Orang-orang terlihat bahagia_

_Hanya aku yang sepertinya dibiarkan sendiri, kesepian_

_Tak ada kepura-puraan, aku memikirkanmu._

.

.

.

End

AN : Ini adalah SongFict yang iseng-iseng saya buat, karena sedang stuck sama epep yang chaptered. Mungkin ini termasuk Ficlet karena hanya berkisar 1k kata lebih sedikit.

Terinspirasi dari lagunya Baek Ji Young yg berjudul sama dengan fict ini. Kebetulan saya suka sekali dengan lagu-lagu ballad, apalagi yang dinyanyikan oleh Baek Z Young ini.

Ini juga Ost drama The Rooftop Prince, yang ada yoochunnya itu loooh~ *digeplak*.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Jangan lupa review-nya yaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Prequel : After a Long Time.

An Alternate Universe. Out of Character. GenderSwitch. Rate T for this chapter. Standard Warning applied.

Disclaimer : Kyungsoo dan Jongin punya Exo-L, ide cerita ini milik saya. Dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari Fict ini.

.

.

.

Prequel of After a Long Time, started.

.

.

.

Ketika itu langit musim panas sudah berwarna oranye saat Jongin sedang memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang ada ditangannya lalu mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

Dia sendirian sore itu, teman-temannya sudah pulang semua karena jam sekolah juga sudah lama selesai.

Jongin hanya terlalu malas untuk pulang dan memilih untuk berlama-lama di lapangan basket sekolahnya, untuk melatih kemampuan shoot-nya.

Tap tap tap

Dan itu bukan suara bola basket Jongin.

Itu adalah suara sol sepatu yang beradu kuat dengan lantai keramik.

Mata Jongin menyusuri koridor sekolah ketika mendengar suara aneh tersebut.

Benar saja, ada seorang gadis -yang sepertinya siswa kelas 1- sedang berlari keluar dari ruangan klub memasak menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

' Mungkin gadis itu tertidur di kelas.' Batinnya, karena ia yakin tidak ada klub yang punya kegiatan sampai jam segini, kecuali jika gadis itu tertidur di ruangan klub.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh lalu men-dribble bolanya mendekati ring dan kembali melakukan shoot.

Bola dengan mulus memasuki ring.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lelah.

Dia berjalan menuju bangku panjang dipinggir lapangan dan mengambil botol minum lalu meneguk isinya sampai tinggal separuh.

' Lebih baik aku pulang,' fikirnya.

Lalu dia membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengganti jersey basketnya dengan seragam sekolah kemudian berjalan dengan santai ke arah parkiran sekolah.

Setelah menghidupkan mesin motor hitamnya ia pun mengendarainya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju gerbang sekolah.

Dia lalu tiba-tiba berhenti beberapa meter dibelakang halte sekolahnya ketika melihat gadis yang berlarian di koridor sekolahnya tadi sedang berdiri sendirian menunggu bus sepertinya.

Jongin melajukan lagi motornya sampai tepat berada di depan gadis itu.

Sang gadis tampak terkejut, karena Jongin dapat melihatnya refleks berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

Jongin melepas lalu menyodorkan helm-nya kepada gadis itu dan di ambil dengan wajah yang sepertinya bertanya. Karena matanya yang bulat jadi kian membesar.

Jongin seperti kehilangan oksigen melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

Ada desiran aneh kala tatapan polos itu tertuju ke arahnya.

" Kim Jongin, Kelas 3-A. Dan ayo ku antarkan pulang." Jongin merasa perlu mengenalkan dirinya agar gadis ini percaya dan mau ia antarkan pulang.

Jongin merasa tidak tega kalau anak kelas 1 ini harus pulang sendirian.

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo pun mengikuti Jongin dengan memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

" Do Kyungsoo, kelas 3-C."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongin melebarkan matanya.

Hah? Anak kelas 3?

Jongin menelusuri menatap Kyungsoo dari rambut hingga kaki, seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang gadis ini katakan.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya heran.

' Mungil sekali...'

Ternyata itulah penyebab Jongin tidak percaya kalau Kyungsoo itu anak kelas 3.

Jongin memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang memandangnya heran, lalu tersentak.

" Mau atau tidak?" Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dengan wajah meronanya.

Bisa jantungan kalau terus-terusan disodori aegyo seperti ini.

" Bolehkah?" Kyungsoo memegang lengan Jongin dan menatap pemuda itu dengan matanya yang berseri-seri.

" T-Tentu saja." Jongin tergagap sendiri.

Jantung Jongin memang tidak kuat dengan serangan aegyo.

Kyungsoo pun segera naik ke motor Jongin.

Dia duduk di jok lalu meremas kemeja belakang Jongin sebagai pegangan agar tidak jatuh.

Jongin memegang sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang meremas kemejanya lalu melingkarkannya ke pingggangnya.

Sampai-sampai pipi Kyungsoo menempel di punggungnya yang hangat.

Gadis itu merona,mencium aroma Jongin yang menguar, begitu maskulin.

" Hei helm ini untuk dipakai." Katanya karena melihat helm yang ia berikan malah cuma dipegang bukannya dipakai.

Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu memakai helmnya kemudian melingkarkan kembali lengannya ke pinggang Jongin.

Jongin pun melajukan motornya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kyungsoo.

Mereka berhenti setelah sampai di sebuah rumah bercat putih gading yang sederhana namun begitu rapi.

Dengan taman yang ditanami banyak bunga-bunga berwarna warni.

Kyungsoo turun lalu melepas helm-nya.

Helm itu diserahkan ke Jongin disertai dengan ucapan terimakasih.

" Ayo mampir." Katanya berbasa basi.

Jongin menolak dengan alasan sudah terlalu sore dan dia juga harus segera pulang.

" Oh." Jawab gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin melajukan motornya.

" Daa." Katanya ketika Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya untuk pamit.

Setelah punggung Jongin tidak kelihatan lagi.

Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu bersandar pada pintu yang sudah ia tutup.

Pipinya bersemu merah.

Jelas bukan karena udara musim panas, karena ini baru awal musim panas, yang artinya udara masih cukup sejuk.

Rona itu karena wajah tampan Jongin dan aroma tubuhnya dan sikap gentle-nya dan tubuh atletisnya dan dribble kerennya dan kejeniusannya dan Kyungsoo tidak akan kehabisan kata-kata pujian untuk Jongin jika kamu mau mendengarnya.

Karena dia sudah menyukai Jongin sejak kelas 1.

Oleh karena itu dia selalu berjuang agar bisa masuk kelas 1-A.

Kelas yang sama dengan pemuda tampan dengan kulit tan-nya yang sexy.

Ia selalu memandang ke arah lapangan basket dari ruangan klub memasaknya -yang kebetulan dekat dengan lapangan basket- untuk sekedar melihat Jongin.

Saat ada pertandingan, ia selalu mendukung walau hanya duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Selalu mengintip Kim Jongin saat kegiatan klub basket sedang berlatih di lapangan. Padahal klub memasak memiliki perbedaan jadwal dengan klub basket.

Tapi Kyungsoo rela berlama-lama di ruangan klub dengan resiko dimarahi ayahnya atau ketinggalan bus terakhir yang melewati halte sekolahnya yang hanya sampai jam 5 sore.

' Jongin itu keren sekali...' Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipinya yang terasa panas.

Uh, dia jadi ingin tersenyum terus, kan...

.

.

.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur.

Oh, hari ini dia lelah sekali.

Dipandangnya langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

" Do Kyungsoo itu... lucu." Gumamnya.

Iya tersenyum membayangkan mata bulat gadis itu ketika terkejut.

Imut sekali, batinnya.

" Do Kyungsoo, ya?" Gumamnya lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo berjalan pelan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Dia dapat melihat Jongin yang sedang tertawa, bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya yang anak klub basket juga.

Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Jongin juga melihat ke arahnya. Takut ketauan sedang memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Sayang Kyungsoo begitu cepat memandang ke arah lain. Dia jadi tidak sempat melihat senyum Kim Jongin yang ditujukan untuknya.

Chanyeol menyikut Jongin.

" Memperhatikan Krystal, eoh?" Sindirnya karena Chanyeol melihat Jongin tersenyum ke arah Krystal -yang juga tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

" Mau tau aja." Jawab Jongin lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Chanyeol langsung menyusul Jongin

" Huuh, katanya nggak suka. Tapi disenyumin..." Ejek Chanyeol. Jongin hanya diam, tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya.

Bukan karena marah apalagi malu.

Dia hanya sedang berfikir, kenapa Kyungsoo jadi pura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

.

.

.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berjalan melewati lapangan basket.

Saat ini mereka sedang latihan.

Entah kenapa, setelah kejadian yang ia mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang, gadis itu jadi seperti selalu menghindari Jongin. Entah saat berpapasan di koridor, atau saat pandangan keduanya secara tidak sengaja bertemu.

Apa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan pada gadis itu?

Jongin yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendribble bola membuat teman-temannya tidak menyiakan kesempatan untuk merebut bola dari tangan kapten mereka.

Duk

Bola basket yang tidak berhasil masuk ring, memantul dan -sedikit- mengenai kepala Jongin.

Namun pemuda itu tetap diam seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Puk

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin.

" Hei, KkamJongin." Jongin tersentak.

" Ah, ya?" Chanyeol memutar matanya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau jadi gila karena kepalamu terkena bola?" Canda Chanyeol.

" Bola apa?" Tanyanya heran.

Chanyeol menepuk jidat Jongin.

'Ya, walaupun kenanya sedikit. Masa nggak berasa sih?' Batin Chanyeol.

" Dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya." Chanyeol bergumam lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin

" Yang gila siapa, huh?" Gumam Jongin karena melihat Chanyeol yang berbicara seorang diri.

Lalu ia duduk dipinggir lapangan sambil meneguk minuman isotonik yang ia beli tadi.

" Jongin..." suara lembut itu tertangkap oleh pendengaran Jongin.

Lalu dia melihat ke samping, ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

" Kyungsoo." Jongin langsung berdiri.

Cukup terkejut ketika menemukan gadis itu disini.

" Bisa kita berbicara sebentar di taman?" Pinta Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

" Tentu saja." Kyungsoo pun membalik badannya lalu berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah mereka.

Jongin mengikuti dari belakang.

Kyungsoo berhenti.

Jongin juga ikut berhenti.

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Jongin namun kepalanya tetap menunduk.

Kedua tangannya saling meremas.

" Aku menyukaimu." Akhirnya dia mengatakan apa yang ia pendam selama hampir 3 tahun ini.

Jongin kaget. Benarkah?

Kyungsoo menyukainya?

Ya, walaupun ia tidak menyukai -maksudnya belum menyukai Kyungsoo, namun gadis ini cukup menarik perhatiannya.

Gadis ini, lucu dan... imut?.

Jongin menahan senyumnya.

" Oke, sekarang kau adalah pacarku." Jawabnya. Tangannya terjulur ingin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo yang terus-terusan menunduk. Namun diurungkannya.

Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo takut karena ulahnya yang kelihatan agresif.

" Jongin!" Chanyeol memanggil Jongin dari kejauhan.

Pemuda itu menengok lalu berlari mendekati temannya itu.

" Ada apa?" Tanyanya setelah sampai didepan Chanyeol.

" Kau dipanggil oleh Seonsaengnim." Jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lebar, bahagia rasanya melihat wajah ketua sok tegas itu kusut seperti ini.

" Aish, sebentar lagi aku kembali. Sudah sana hush hush." Jongin mendorong Chanyeol pergi.

Pemuda tinggi itu kembali ke lapangan sambil tertawa.

Dasar aneh, batinnya.

Jongin kembali ketempat Kyungsoo tadi, namun ia kecewa ketika tidak mendapati lagi gadis itu disana.

Jongin menepuk keningnya.

Jelas saja gadis itu tidak menunggunya.

Ia saja pergi tidak pamit, apalagi menyuruh menunggu. Itu sama sekali tidak terfikir oleh Jongin.

Sesampai dilapangan ia sedikit mencuri-curi lihat ke arah ruangan klub memasak.

Berharap menemukan sosok Kyungsoo disana.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jongin sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Dia berniat menjemput Kyungsoo ke rumahnya terlebih dulu, jadi agar tidak terlambat, ada baiknya ia berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Jongin menyambar selembar roti dan memakannya dengan cepat.

Belum ia menelan rotinya, dia sudah meneguk coklat hangatnya sampai habis.

Ia pun bangkit dan mencium pipi ibunya yang masih berdiri menata sarapan di meja.

" Itu roti appa-mu, chagi. Bukannya kau biasa sarapan dengan nasi goreng?"

" Umma, aku ingin cepat makanya makan roti pagi ini." Katanya langsung meninggalkan ibunya.

" Aku berangkat." Teriaknya setelah agak jauh.

Ayahnya yang baru turun geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya yang pagi-pagi sudah berteriak-teriak seperti itu

.

.

.

Jongin sudah berdiri setengah jam didepan rumah Kyungsoo saat gadis itu baru membuka pintunya.

Raut terkejutnya yang menggemaskan kembali diperlihatkannya kepada Jongin.

" Sudah lama?" Tanyanya begitu lembut.

" Tidak juga." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sebenarnya ia tadi ingin mengetuk pintu, namun entah kenapa saat ia sudah mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk, pemuda itu malah mengurungkan niatnya.

Jongin menyerahkan sebuah helm berwarna putih kepada Kyungsoo.

Ini bukan helm yang kemarin dipakai oleh Kyungsoo.

Yang kemarin adalah helm Jongin, dan itu berwarna hitam.

Dan ini sepertinya helm... baru?.

Melihat Jongin yang sudah menghidupkan mesin motornya, Kyungsoo segera memakai helm-nya dan langsung naik ke jok belakang motor hitam Jongin.

Bukannya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin, kali ini ia meremas kemeja Jongin dibagian pinggang.

Padahal sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, ia berani memeluk pinggang Jongin.

Dan seperti sebelumnya, Jongin kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk memeluk pinggangnya lagi. Hanya saja kali ini dia melakukannya dengan lebih lembut.

Pagi-pagi wajah Kyungsoo sudah merah padam karena ulah Jongin.

.

.

.

Setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Kyungsoo segera keluar kelas untuk menemui Jongin di kantin.

Tadi pemuda itu mengirimkannya pesan untuk bertemu di kantin sekolah mereka.

Begitu sampai, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Ternyata Jongin tidak sendirian.

Ada 2 orang pemuda -selain Jongin, dan 2 gadis -yang Kyungsoo tau bernama Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua pernah satu kelas dengannya di kelas satu.

Kyungsoo pun duduk di dekat Jongin.

" Woww! Kkamjong. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau normal juga." Chanyeol berseru heboh sekali, sampai mereka dilihati oleh siswa-siswa yang duduk disekitar mereka.

Jongin pura-pura tidak dengar. Lalu menumpukan dagu pada lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja.

" Mau pesan apa?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang menunduk.

Gadis itu lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Jongin dengan mata bulatnya.

" Ah, aku mau Jajangmyun oppa~" Belum sempat Kyungsoo bersuara, sudah ada yang memotongnya, dan suara yang diimut-imutkan begini tentu bukanlah suara Kyungsoo tapi milik-

" Hahaha Chanyeollie imut sekali~" Sehun mencubit pipi Chanyeol, ternyata Chanyeol lah yang berusaha menirukan suara seorang gadis dengan suara bass-nya itu. Jongin menatap mereka tajam.

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

" Aku mau Japchae saja." Katanya.

Jongin mengangguk lalu berdiri untuk memesankan makanan mereka berdua.

" Hei aku titip kkamjong." Teriak Chanyeol namun tidak digubris oleh pemuda itu.

" Dia ngambek, sudah sana Chanyeollie saja yang pesan." Sehun mendorong Chanyeol.

" Yaa Chanyeollie Chanyeollie." Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya. Sehun cuma tertawa.

Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat tidak terlalu mempedulikan kebisingan para anak laki-laki itu.

Mereka justru heboh menanyai ini itu pada Kyungsoo. Ya, tentu saja dengan suara yang lebih kecil daripada pacar mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi tadi Kyungsoo sudah sibuk dengan alat dapur.

Jongin kemarin meminta untuk dibawakan bekal, tentu saja ia senang bukan main. Akhirnya seorang Kim Jongin menyicipi masakannya.

Kyungsoo tidak sabar menunggu waktu istirahat agar bisa memakan bekal yang ia bawa ini bersama Jongin.

Dan setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Kyungsoo pun segera pergi ke atap sekolah.

Ditangannya sudah ada sekotak Bibimbap yang ia buat dan 2 kaleng jus yang tadi pagi ia beli di vending machine kantin sekolah mereka.

Kyungsoo sampai terlebih dulu, namun tidak lama berselang Jongin datang dengan nafas terengah, apa pemuda itu habis berlari? Fikir Kyungsoo.

Ia menyodorkan sekaleng jus untuk Jongin.

Pemuda itu langsung membuka dan meneguk isinya.

" Bawa apa?" Katanya lalu ikut duduk di lantai -disebelah Kyungsoo.

" Bibimbap. Apa Jongin suka?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, takut-takut kalau pemuda itu ternyata tidak suka jenis makanan yang ia bawa.

" Aku suka apapun yang kau buat." Katanya lalu menyuapkan satu potongan nasi yang digulung dengan rumput laut kering tersebut.

" Enak." Katanya lalu menyuapkan Kyungsoo potongan berikutnya.

Mereka pun saling berbagi cerita apapun yang menurut mereka lucu, sampai Bibimbap yang Kyungsoo buat habis, sampai bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi.

.

.

.

' Jangan lupa makan.' Begitulah bunyi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Kim Jongin untuk Kyungsoo.

Masa-masa ujian yang sudah dekat memaksa mereka untuk jarang bertemu. Hanya akhir pekan, itu juga jika salah satunya tidak memilih untuk istirahat daripada bertemu.

Kyungsoo jadi begitu merindukan Jongin.

Dia rindu suara tawanya, rindu aroma parfume-nya, rindu senyumnya, rindu semuanya.

Sayang mereka berbeda kelas.

Jadi ia tidak bisa sering melihat wajah Jongin. Mereka bertemu kala beruntung bisa berpapasan di koridor sekolah.

Seperti Kyungsoo, Jongin juga merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Seperti malam ini, entah sudah berapa kali dia mengambil lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja.

Dia ingin menelpon Kyungsoo dan mendengar suaranya.

' Rindu itu curang. Selalu bertambah tanpa tau cara menguranginya.' Jongin mengacak rambutnya.

Ujian sebentar lagi akan dilangsungkan.

Dan ia sudah terlalu sibuk dengan rindu yang menyesakkan dadanya.

' Do Kyungsoo, apa kau merasakan perasaan menyiksa seperti ini juga?' Jongin memandangi foto Kyungsoo di wallpaper ponselnya.

.

.

.

" Nilaimu menurun Kim Jongin." Kata salah seorang teman Jongin sambil mengintip lembaran hasil kertas ujiannya.

Pemuda itu hanya diam saja.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat ia tidak konsentrasi. Salah satunya Kyungsoo, kepindahan keluarganya, dan dia yang sudah mendaftar untuk kuliah di Busan.

Dia memperhatikan kertas nilai ulangannya lalu memasukkannga ke dalam tas.

Uh, dia tidak peduli.

Yang ia fikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menjelaskan ke Kyungsoo tentang kuliahnya nanti.

Ya, dia harus menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan memang selalu menjadi yang dinantikan oleh para murid kelas 3.

Mereka yang biasanya disibukkan dengan ujian ini itu, latihan mengerjakan berbagai jenis soal yang akan diujikan.

Sudah tentu mereka tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan untuk beristirahat, bukan.

Jongin mengirim pesan kepada Kyungsoo, berniat mengajaknya bertemu dan membicarakan apa yang selama ini menjadi unek-uneknya hari ini juga.

Tidak berapa lama Kyungsoo membalas pesannya.

Sepertinya kekasihnya itu setuju untuk bertemu hari ini.

.

.

.

Jongin terus-terusan memandang jam tangannya dengan tidak sabaran.

Sial! disaat penting seperti ini, tadi motornya tiba-tiba tidak bisa dinyalakan dan memaksanya naik bus untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

Dia pasti akan sangat telat.

Begitu bus berhenti, Jongin langsung berlari menuju taman dimana ia dan Kyungsoo janjian.

Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Ia pun memperlambat larinya.

Merasa ada yang mendekatinya, Kyungsoo yang menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum pada Jongin.

Lelaki itu diam, tidak membalas senyum Kyungsoo karena masih sibuk memilih kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan situasinya pada Kyungsoo.

" Kyung, aku ingin membicarakan hal penting." Jongin bahkan tidak ingin duduk sangkin gugupnya.

" Tentang apa?" Suara lembut itu masih tetap sama. Menenangkan.

" Aku akan bersekolah di Busan setelah lulus nanti." Jongin akhirnya memberanikan diri.

" Lalu?" Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti maksudnya.

" Dan aku tidak ingin kita menjalani hubungan jarak jauh." Ya, Jongin ingin Kyungsoo mengikutinya untuk kuliah di Busan.

Tapi itu jika Kyungsoo tidak keberatan. Kalau keberatan berarti...

" Kita putus? Apa itu maksudnya?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar seperti mencicit.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

Mungkin memang benar Kyungsoo tidak ingin terus bersamanya.

" Kalau itu yang terbaik untuk kita... kurasa lebih baik kita putus."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

" Baiklah." Katanya.

" Aku harus segera pulang, Jongin." Katanya.

" Ku antar, ya?" Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. " Tadi Umma menyuruhku berbelanja, jadi..."

Jongin mengangguk, lalu ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan kyungsoo.

Perlahan ia mendekat pada kyungsoo, lalu ia melepas lilitan syal-nya dan memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin bingung, di udara sedingin ini, kenapa gadis ini malah memakai pakaian yang cukup tipis.

Jongin memaksakan senyumnya ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya. Namun gadis itu malah menunduk bukannya membalas senyumnya.

Dan jongin hanya bisa menatap punggung kyungsoo ketika gadis itu berjalan keluar taman.

Sampai dia benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

.

Prequel After a Long time, ended.

.

.

.

Author Note : Saya diminta untuk buat Sequel-nya After a Long Time. Dan tadaa jadilah Prequel-nya After a Long Time -,-

Hehehe ide yang hinggap malah Prequel duluan. Jadi Sequel-nya menyusul belakangan ya :D

Ini untuk : kyle (Iya, lanjutannya masih dalam proses ya, kyle~ gomawo udah sempetin review. Keep reading~)| | Guest ( Iya, sequel menyusul yaa~ gomawo udah sempetin review. keep reading yaa~) | aqila k | sehunpou | Kimmie179 | Kim Leera | Jongindo ( Iya, sequel menyusul ya, Jongindo~ gomawo udah sempetin review. keep reading yaa~) | n13zelf | ViraaHee | shallow lin ( hihihi terimakasih. Saya mendadak suka yang gantung-gantung begini. Iya sequel menyusul ya, shallow lin~ gomawo udah sempetin review, keep reading~) | .16 | RahmiTimEarth | k1mut | |

(Maaf jika ada yang terlewat dan jika ada kesalahan penulisan penname)

Bagi yang menggunakan akun, balasan review langsung via PM ya~

.

.

.

Review Please?


	3. Sequel

Sequel : After a Long Time.

An Alternate Universe. Out of Character. GenderSwitch. Standard Warning applied.

Disclaimer : Kyungsoo dan Jongin punya Exo-L, ide cerita ini milik saya. Dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan finansial apapun dari Fict ini.

.

.

.

Sequel After a Long Time, started.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi _cafe_ tempat ia dan Jongin kembali bertemu -setelah 5 tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu-.

Setelah kyunsoo rasa jarak tempatnya saat ini cukup jauh dengan _cafe_, ia pun memperlambat langkahnya.

Kali ini ia berjalan sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh dedaunan _mapple_ yang berguguran.

Seketika ia terhenti ketika tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

Dia menarik tangannya kaget dan berbalik.

Dia melihat seorang Kim Jongin disana.

Berdiri dengan nafas yang terengah.

Lelaki itu sepertinya memang suka sekali berlari.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sapu tangannya lalu memberikannya pada Jongin.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah gadis itu.

Kini ia kelihatan lebih dewasa, dan lebih diam.

Ya, walaupun saat SMA dulu ia juga termasuk pendiam, tapi 'diam'-nya saat ini lebih dingin, lebih tidak dapat ditebak.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terjulur menyodorkan sapu tangan padanya. Namun gadis itu cepat-cepat menarik tangannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin melihat ada semu merah dipipinya saat Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Jongin penuh tanya.

" Kamu menghindariku, kenapa?" Kyungsoo melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kenapa katanya?

Apa memang Kyungsoo yang berlebihan. Ia marah dan kecewa pada Jongin saat Jongin mengatakan ingin fokus pada sekolahnya. Seolah pemuda itu tidak memperjuangkannya sama sekali.

Ya, seharusnya ia tahu saat itu Jongin memang tidak mencintainya.

Jadi bagi Jongin memang mudah saja memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Hanya dia yang memang begitu mencintai, begitu mendamba, dan begitu menyayangi pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin tegas.

" Pernah kah kamu sedikit saja memikirkan aku selama 5 tahun belakangan ini?" Jongin terkejut mendapati mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

" Aku selalu memikirkanmu." Jawabnya. Begitu pelan.

Kyungsoo terkesiap.

Apa katanya tadi? Selalu?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pasti pemuda itu bohong.

Pasti ia hanya ingin mempermainkan dirinya.

Ia memang selalu lemah pada pemuda itu.

" Bohong!" Serunya. Kali ini air matanya mengaliri pipinya yang tembam.

Jongin mendekat bermaksud menghapus jejak air mata gadis itu.

Namun Kyungsoo malah mundur. Menghindari Jongin.

" Jangan mendekat." Katanya ketika Jongin mencoba maju mendekatinya lagi.

" Kamu tau, kau itu jahat Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo menangis.

Menangisi dirinya yang lemah.

Menangisi dirinya yang bodoh.

Ia benar-benar sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

Apalagi saat menemukan raut cemas Jongin yang ditujukan padanya.

Ia bahagia, namun terlalu takut untuk percaya.

Padahal sampai sekarang atau sampai kapanpun akan selalu ada Kim Jongin dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo lalu menghentikan sebuah taksi lalu masuk kedalamnya.

Meninggalkan seorang Kim Jongin yang menatap ke arah taksinya. Dengan tatapan putus asa.

Kyungsoo menangis lebih keras.

Tidak memperdulikan supir taksi yang curi-curi melihatnya dari kaca spion.

' Maaf.' Jongin mengirimkannya pesan.

Tangis Kyungsoo makin kencang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliatkan badannya ketika matahari juga baru terbit.

Sudah lama sekali sepertinya ia tertidur.

Bagaimana tidak lama, dia tidur dari sore sampai pagi, keesokan harinya.

Kyungsoo segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia bekerja. Setelah kemarin iya menjalani proses _interview_ dan perusahaan tersebut menerima ia menjadi salah satu karyawan.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Kyungsoo pun segera berangkat agar tidak terlambat.

Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya.

Cklek

" Jongin..." mata Kyungsoo membulat. Jemarinya memutih karena terlalu keras memegang gagang pintu.

Ia melihat pemuda itu bersandar pada pintu mobilnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Menunggunya kah?

Setelah mengunci pintu, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin. Bermaksud menanyakan apa maksud pemuda itu.

" Jongin-ah." Panggilnya, Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo mendekat langsung menyimpan ponselnya lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyungsoo.

Kemudian ia menarik lengan gadis itu.

" Tunggu dulu, ini maksudnya apa?" Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin yang menarik lengannya.

" Aku akan mengantarkanmu, akan pergi ke kantor, kah? Kebetulan sekali." Belum sempat menjawab, Jongin sudah menariknya lagi. Kyungsoo pasrah saja ketika lengannya kembali ditarik lebih keras oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak mau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Jongin yang seenaknya memaksa mengantar.

" Alamat kantor mu?" Tanya Jongin yang terlihat fokus pada jalanan." Kyungsoo lalu membacakan alamat yang ia simpan di ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba Jongin mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak. Sampai-sampai ponsel Kyungsoo melompat dari tangannya.

" Auuw," teriak Jongin ketika Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin dengan kuat karena pemuda itu mengerem mobilnya mendadak, hingga pemuda itu mengaduh.

" Kenapa ngerem mendadak, sih?!" Kyungsoo melotot pada pemuda itu. Ah, Jongin masih tetap suka cara Kyungsoo memarahinya.

" Alamat yang kamu bacakan tadi. Kantorku juga disana, kyung." Katanya.

Jongin tertawa ketika Kyungsoo melotot.

" Apa?!" Jongin melajukan mobilnya kembali tanpa menghiraukan keterkejutan Kyungsoo.

Dia sangat senang, usahanya mendekati Kyungsoo sepertinya akan semakin mudah.

Kyungsoo buru-buru keluar dari mobil Jongin begitu mereka sampai di parkiran.

Kenapa ini harus terjadi disaat ia ingin berusaha melupakan pemuda itu sih.

.

.

.

" Kamu harus mengantarkan ini pada Kim Sajangnim di lantai 5." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengambil berkas yang dimaksud lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift.

Lantai 5 ya...

Kyungsoo tidak begitu sulit mencari ruangan Kim Sajangnim yang mereka maksud. Karena tertera dengan sangat jelas di depan pintunya dengan plat logam berwarna emas.

Tok tok tok

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu.

" Masuk!" Perintah Kim Sajangnim. Kyungsoo segera membuka pintunya lalu masuk.

Kyungsoo langsung berhenti ketika melihat siapa orang yang berada dibalik meja yang seharusnya milik Kim Sajangnim. Oh tidak, pemuda ini juga bermarga Kim.

" Hai," Kyungsoo merasa seperti ingin menangis karena ternyata Jongin lah yang dimaksud dengan ' Kim sajangnim ' oleh teman-temannya tadi.

" Kim Sajangnim. Ini saya membawakan laporan dari divisi pemasaran. Seperti yang anda minta." Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak mengenal Jongin. Dengan sopan ia menyerahkan berkas yang ia bawa.

" Baik, akan saya periksa nanti. Nanti kamu temani saya makan siang, ya?." Jongin meraih jemari Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang map.

Kyungsoo tampak tidak suka.

" Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kamu memaafkanku, Kyungsoo." Jongin menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu ketika merasa Kyungsoo akan menarik tangannya.

" Saya harus kembali bekerja, Kim Sajangnim." Kyungsoo seolah tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu tadi. Jongin melepaskan genggamannya dengan tidak rela..

" Baiklah." Katanya dengan nada kecewa lalu pura-pura kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Kyungsoo malah terdiam memperhatikan wajah serius Jongin.

Matanya berubah menjadi tajam kala serius. Dan itu sangat sexy menurut Kyungsoo.

Sama seperti saat ia serius ketika akan melakukan shoot.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

Dia memang tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari makhluk tampan bernama Kim Jongin.

Jongin terheran ketika masih menemukan Kyungsoo di dalam ruangannya.

" Minta dicium, ya?" Kata Jongin sambil menyeringai . Padahal tadi kan bilangnya mau kembali bekerja. Tapi kenyataannya malah masih disini, sambil menggigit bibirnya lagi, jadi wajar kan kalo Jongin berfikiran kalau mungkin Kyungsoo itu minta ia cium?.

Ya, nggak wajar sih sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Ah, saya akan kembali bekerja, Kim Sajangnim." Katanya sambil membungkuk. Ia lalu berbalik dan melangkah lebar-lebar menuju pintu ruangan Jongin.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil melihat wajah merah Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu memang selalu menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan Jongin kembali diketuk.

Namun kali ini bukan Kyungsoo, melainkan-

" Krystal?" Tanya Jongin heran. Gadis itu tersenyum.

" Ada apa?" Jongin masih sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya.

" Nanti siang kita makan siang bersama?" Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Maaf, aku sudah punya janji." Jongin menampakkan raut merasa bersalahnya.

" Dengan siapa? Bukankah tidak masalah jika makan bertiga?" Gadis itu masih bersikeras. Jongin langsung menatap wajah gadis itu.

" Baiklah." Jongin menyerah. Padahal sesungguhnga ia ingin makan hanya berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo.

Krystal lalu tersenyum sumringah.

Kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan Jongin.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat kecewa ketika mengetahui ternyata bukan hanya dia yang diajak oleh Jongin.

Ada gadis lain juga. Cantik pula.

Mau pamer pacar, eoh?

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat ketika mereka bertiga -Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Krystal- akan menuju sebuah _cafê _didekat kantor mereka.

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan kuat untuk berjalan sejajar dengannya. Gadis itu sampai menubruk tubuh Jongin.

" Sangat lapar, kah? Sampai harus berjalan secepat itu?." Bisiknya ke telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jadi bersemu sendiri ketika terkena nafas hangat yang keluar dari bibir Jongin yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

" Iya." Jawabnya ketus, mencoba menahan debaran jantungnya yang membuat sesak nafas itu.

Apalagi tangan Jongin yang bertautan dengan jemarinya. Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangannya.

Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi ketika mereka sampai di _cafe. _

Jongin mengikuti duduk disebelahnya.

Mengabaikan Krystal yang sedari tadi bersama mereka.

Akhirnya Krystal memutuskan duduk didepan Jongin.

" Pesan apa Jongin-ah~" tanya krystal, Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kenapa dia bisa cemburu sih mendengar nada manja dari Krystal kepada Jongin.

Dia terkejut kala pipinya dicubit oleh Jongin.

Matanya yang bulat langsung menatap Jongin.

" Wae?" Tanyanya bingung.

" Mau pesan apa? Sudah berapa kali aku memanggilmu."

" Apa saja." Katanya lalu menunduk.

Tangannya meremas rok selutut yang ia kenakan. Kenapa harus berdebar begini sih, batinnya.

Jongin kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Namun kali ini Kyungsoo diam saja. Membiarkan jemarinya dimainkan oleh jemari Jongin. Sementara pemuda itu sedang mengobrol dengan Krystal.

Mereka terlihat akrab.

Krystal itu supel. Tidak sepertinya yang kaku.

Pantas saja kan Jongin menyukainya.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengelus jemari punggung tangan Jongin yang menggenggan jarinya.

Setelah makanan datang. Kyungsoo memakan makanannya dengan tidak bersemangat.

Jongin meliriknya.

" Apa tidak suka menu-nya?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia benar-benar heran kenapa tadi malah ingin makan Bibimbap, namun sekarang malah tidak.

" Mau coba punyaku?" Tanpa persetujuan Kyungsoo, Jongin mendekatkan Jajangmyun yang ia jepit dengan menggunakan sumpitnya ke bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan ragu membuka mulutnya.

" Enak?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.

Lalu Jongin menukar makanannya dengan makanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingat, Jongin pernah melakukan ini untuknya, dahulu. Ya, dahulu sekali.

Krystal memandang tidak percaya pada kedua orang didepannya ini. Mereka melakukan itu seolah-olah tidak ada dirinya disana.

Jongin lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. Begitupun Kyungsoo.

Hanya Krystal yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan selera makannya.

Ia pun berhenti.

.

.

.

Jam 5 sore, Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kantornya dan dengan langkah berat ia berjalan menuju halte dekat kantor.

Ia begitu lelah sore ini. Pulang ke rumah lalu duduk di atas sofa yang nyaman sambil menyesap coklat panas adalah tujuannya saat ini.

Coklat ya... dia jadi ingat Jongin yang sangat menyukai coklat panas. Dan entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo mulai menyukainya juga.

Melamun kan coklat -dan Jongin- membuat Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa mobil Jongin sudah berhenti tepat didepannya. Lalu pemuda itu turun dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyungsoo.

" Masuklah," katanya memerintah. Kyungsoo menurut kali ini. Karena dirinya yang memang sudah sangat membutuhkan rumah. Beruntung ada Jongin yang bersedia mengantar

Jongin lumayan heran juga, kenapa Kyungsoo jadi manis begini. Nggak jutek lagi. Namun ia senang. Mungkin gadis ini sudah membuka hatinya lagi.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo, Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang hendak keluar dari mobilnya.

" Kalau ingin berbicara besok saja. Aku sedang sangat ingin beristirahat Jongin-ah... ." Kata Kyungsoo dengan suara yang pelan. Setelah berkata seperti itu, gadis itu langsung menarik tangannya yang dipegang oleh Jongin.

Jongin tidak tinggal diam.

Dengan cuek ia berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kyungsoo yang memang sudah sangat lelah, tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang cuek masuk ke rumahnya.

Dia lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan _jumper_ longgar dan celana jeans pendek, ia pun turun ke bawah, menuju dapur.

Sesuai yang dia idamkan. Ia ingin menyesap se-mug coklat panas sambil duduk dengan nyaman di sofa single yang ada di ruang keluarga.

Mengingat ada Jongin di rumahnya, Kyungsoo menambah satu mug lagi coklat yang ia buat.

Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Meletakkan mug coklat kepunyaan Jongin di meja dan dia pun duduk di sofa single sambil menekuk lututnya di dada.

" Kyungsoo." Panggil Jongin setengah berteriak, Sepertinya dia sedang berada di ruang tamu.

" Aku disini," Kyungsoo ikut berteriak juga.

Tidak lama kemudian Jongin sudah duduk di sofa panjang didepan tv.

" Duduk disini dong." Katanya sambil menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo terlalu malas untuk berdiri. Jadi dia menggeleng pelan dan kembali fokus pada mug-nya.

" Kyungsoo~ ." Jongin mengeluarkan aegyonya.

Dan daripada kehilangan selera untuk menikmati istirahatnya karena aegyo Jongin yang nggak-banget, Kyungsoo mengalah. Dia lalu meletakkan mug coklatnya di atas meja.

Dengan malas dia bangkit lalu duduk di tempat kosong, di samping kanan Jongin.

Jongin menarik kepala Kyungsoo untuk bersandar pada bahunya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menurut.

" Kyungsoo-ya... ." Jongin memanggil dengan suara yang rendah. Kyungsoo sampai berdebar mendengarnya.

"Ne." Jawabnya pelan.

" Aku menyukaimu. Jadi pacarku ya." Kata Jongin seperti mengulang kata-katanya dulu sewaktu mereka SMA.

" Ne, mulai sekarang kau adalah pacar ku." Jawabnya. Kyungsoo juga mengulang apa yang Jongin katakan waktu itu.

Jongin tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo mengatakannya.

" Jadi, seperti saat Sekolah dulu, harusnya kau kan menciumku saat ini." Kata Jongin.

" Memangnya saat itu kau mencium ku?." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jongin.

" Niatnya sih begitu," katanya lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya.

" Nah, itu tadi yang seharusnya aku lakukan ketika kamu mengatakan cinta padaku. Nah sekarang cium aku sebagai balasannya." Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke Kyungsoo lalu mem-poutkan bibirnya, meminta Kyungsoo menciumnya juga.

Kyungsoo mencium Jongin di pipinya, lalu memeluk pemuda itu.

Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan begitu erat.

" Aku sangat menyayangimu." Bisiknya.

" Nado... ." Balas Kyungsoo.

" Bohong." Sergah Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung mencubit pinggangnya. Tidak kuat memang, namun Jongin dengan heboh mengaduh dan meminta Kyungsoo bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya.

Apa-apaan pemuda ini, batinnya.

Ya, dan mereka pun bahagia hidup selamanya(?).

.

.

Sequel After a Long Time, ended.

A/N : Sebenarnya prequel itu saya buat karena males untuk nyelipin flashback ditengah-tengah sequel.

Dan Leon-nim itu benar. Prequel tidaklah penting jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sequel. Dan saya harap kalian dapat menarik benang merah diantara ketiganya. Seperti Coklat panas. Kalian dapat menemukannya di songfict ; minuman mereka di cafe, di prequel ; sarapannya Jongin. Dan di sequel ; di bagian akhirnya.

Balasan review : leon : ya leon, kamu benar. Saya berterima kasih banget atas masukannya~ | kyle : iya, kyle ini sudah update ya~

Review Please T.T


End file.
